Acidic Paradise
by Guardian Hirkoshi
Summary: Her world was turn upside in one moment...
1. Chapter 1

DDQ: Wow! It's been a hell of a long time since I've written anything! Well, actually, I've written quite a bit of things, I just get lazy and don't wanna type it. Well any who, here's my new story! I hope you enjoy it!

**Acidic Paradise**

The thunder rang loudly in the air as the cool rain pounded hard onto the ground, and mercilessly onto the frail girl lying in the alley way.

She lay there motionless…her eyes hallow and her body cold. There she lay in a pool of blood; her own blood. Had it not been for the light rise and fall of her chest, one would believe she was dead…had anyone been around.

Her mind ran blank, and she felt so…numb. And oh so cold.

where am I? She tried to push herself up, but felt a sharp pain shoot through her body.

"AAHH," She released a strangled cry from her soar throat.

She fell back to the cold, hard ground. She reached her hand up to her face to wipe it of some of what she thought was grime. The red that stained her hand brought her to a sudden stop. Blood, is it…mine? She forced herself to a sitting position and examined her surroundings.

"Where?" she paused, "What?"

Then it all came back to her. The fight with her mom, all the running, the endless rain, the man, and then the nothingness. The man… Newly formed tears rushed to her eyes at the thought of the man and what he did to her. She pulled herself into a ball and began screaming and crying as what the man did to her repeated itself over and over again in her head.

After an hour of crying in her own blood, the girl finally managed to pull her self together enough to stand. As she made her way home she examined her self more. She was limping, and looking down at her ankle made her think it was broken because it was a nasty purple color. Her clothes were all ripped up, barely covering her, but she rearranged them so that they gave her some protection. She had quite a few cuts and bruises as well. I wonder how long I was in that alley… She continued her trudge home though, and while she walked, the events of the past day reeled through her head.

**Flashback**

"Mamitsuna! What are you doing!"

Mamitsuna looked up from lighting her cigarette to stare at her mother, Yami. Yami has short clipped brown hair fiery red eyes, eyes that were reflecting her maternal concern for her child.

"Since when do you smoke?" Yami hobbled down the stairs with much difficulty due to her 6 months rounded belly. She snatched the cigarette out of her daughters mouth and held it in front of her face.

"Don't you know that **this** can kill you!" She threw it onto the ground and stomped on it. Mamitsuna gave her mother a hard glare.

"Why should what I do concern you?" Mamitsuna hissed, "It hasn't been mattering lately! The only thing you ever think about now is that baby and what you're going to do for it!" She said pointing at her stomach. "You haven't even paid me any attention since you found out. I try to talk to you and you don't even listen! You just blow me off!"

In shock at Mamitsuna's outburst, Yami stood there frozen, mouth agape. Mamitsuna pushed pass her and into the house.

**End Flashback**

Mamitsuna stopped and raised her hand to her cheek. Wet. She was crying. She released a broken sob from her throat. Mother…I'm sorry. What was I thinking? Tears rolled freely down her cheeks, red tears from the dried blood on her face. The saltiness of the tears stung at the cuts on her face.

She deserved this. Every ounce of the pain she felt and still feels…she deserved it. Her mind traveled back to the earlier events. She didn't even take notice to the fact that the rain had long since stopped its beating upon her.

**Flashback**

Mamitsuna stormed into the house, thoroughly angered with her mom. As she passed the living room, sickly painted in yellows, greens, and pinks a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She whipped around and found herself face to face with her father's hard stare. She heard her mothers light panting from behind her. She must have run in after me.

"What's wrong with you?" Her father, Kaytos, demanded.

Mamitsuna jerked her arm away, "What does it matter to you!"

"Mamitsuna I'm sorry! I didn't realize that your father and I were treating you any different than we were before.

Yami embraced her daughter, or at least attempted to. Mamitsuna pulled away, making her mother lose balance. Kaytos caught his wife before she could begin to fall though.

"Mamitsuna! What were you thinking!"

Mamitsuna just ran out the door, its slamming blending in perfectly with the thunder.

**End Flashback**

DDQ: And also the end of the chapter. Sorry. .; But my computer is acting pretty crazy. I have more written though, and I'll post asap! Please review and tell me what you all think!Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**DDQ: **Hiya! I know it's been a while and even though I've been on Spring break I had lots to do. sigh I don't think I truly got a 'break' at all, but oh well. I'll stop boring you. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I own almost everything in here, but if I miss something sorry! ;; hehe. Oh and I've got NOTHING against Goths, and I'm sorry if I messed up on how they are, but all are different, right?

**Chapter 2**

"Where could she be!" A frantic woman paced in front of her stressed husband who sat in a chair holding his head. "It's 6:30AM! She left around 11 last night!"

Yami was in hysterics. Kaytos couldn't stand to see his love in such…pain? Yes, pain over not knowing. Pain over ignorance to their eldest daughters whereabouts. Sighing he told her to just give her some space, that it might be the best thing to do for now.

"Yami, she's probably just at a friends house, or—"

"At that _boys_' house!" Kaytos' head snapped up to look at his wife, to see her coming towards him. "Give me the phone!" She reached her hand out with every intention on calling the delinquent.

Soft knocks at the door halted her pursuit. Her heart leapt into her throat. _Please let that be my baby!_ She just wanted to hold Mamitsuna in her arms and tell her how sorry she was.

Kaytos saw his wife eyes fill with tears and hope. Noticing she wasn't going to the door he went to answer it. Behind him he could hear the soft steps of his approaching wife. He stared in confusion when he saw two policemen in front of him.

"Officers" Kaytos questioned, his concerned voice reaching Yamis' now scared ears. She rushed to her husbands side in order to see the officers.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Keiotsei?" They both nodded, never taking there eyes off the officers. "May we come in?" Yami felt her stomach fill with dread.

Living room

" I'm Officer Lukin. This is Officer Ceder." Officer Lukin pointed to a female officer next to him. Her hard brown eyes seemed to show a little concern.

"We believe that we have your daughter down at the Besimel Hospital." He took a breath when he heard Mrs. Keiotsei's strangled gasp, before continuing. "She was found in the street unconscious with some concerning injuries. –"

Whatever else was said after that was unheard by Yami. The tears that had formed in her eyes began to fall freely.

"Oh my God!" She screamed. Her legs buckled beneath her, but before she could hit the ground Kaytos caught her.

"Yami. Yami, let's go. She needs us and we need to go to her." He whispered into her ears as he tugged lightly on her arm. "Get the keys and your coat."

"My baby Kaytos!" Her sobs continued, "You're right, we have to go to her."

Yami gathered the keys, her coat, and her purse and hurried to the door, closely followed by her husband and the long forgotten officers.

Flashback/Dream

Mamitsuna ran fast down the street, cutting swiftly through yards and alleyways. She knew these streets like she knew herself…or at least she thought she knew herself. Shaking her head she listened. She could hear her heart pounding loudly in her head and ears. She groaned in pain. It felt as if her ears would begin to bleed and her head would split open if it kept at it.

She came to a sudden stop after 20 minutes of non-stop running. Tall and looming hauntingly above her stood the imposing figure of a beat up apartment building. Some of the windows were boarded up. From where she was a whiny baby's cry could be heard. Sighing, Mamitsuna began to walk up to the building. She felt both at ease and uneasy at this place. Away from all the stuck up people and now surrounded by the druggies. She just went from one extreme to the next. A ghost smile appeared on her face.

She walked into the building and began her ascent up the stairs, her thoughts causing her to zone out. She needed to come here…to see him. Her boyfriend Troy, he was a Goth. I mean, not like your fake wannabes. Oh no, he was the real deal. Constant depression, suicidal, does drugs, smokes, and has the attitude to back it all up. She didn't know why she was attracted to the bad ass, but hey…she was.

She finally reached his door on the 5th floor. She went to knock, but instead leaned her head closer to the door, her ear almost touching it.

"Ooooh, giggle stoooop." Mamitsuna glared at the seductive cooing of the girl on the other side of the door. _Wh..He..He wouldn't…would he?_

The door knob was gripped tightly in her hand.

**End of chapter 2**

**DDQ:** Well that's all for now! I have to get some boxes and get some stuff packed. Hope you all like it! Ciao! R&R!


End file.
